the light in a stormy night in Maine
by smmbhb2517
Summary: Emma would do anything for Henry, even go out and look for his other mother in a horrible storm. but Emma has to come to terms with the fact that the way she feels for Regina may just be the answer to making everything better
1. Chapter 1

**This is a quick one shot here listen to kiss me by Ed Sheeran while you read.**

Emma tugged her bright yellow rain jacket around her a bit tighter as she went sprinting down the streets of storybrook. Her deep blue eyes skimmed the roads frantically looking for any trace of the women who had successfully raised her son over the past ten years.

"Regina!" Emma's voice was muffled by the howling of the storm that was wripping through town. It had rolled in just that evening. The population of storybrook were to be under a storm warning after 5 o'clock. Storms in storybrook, Maine where nothing to play around with. Most shops had closed up early and everyone had been out to the store the night before to stock up on batteries and water. It was no little pass by rain fall this time around.

Cold rain fell from the deep Grey clouds that twisted in the sky above Emma's head. They hit hard against Emma's face making it hard for the blonde to see anything in front of her. Nothing could slow her down right now though. Not the puddles or the pond of water that she collected in her boots over the past ten minutes.

Emma was on stand by tonight at the station when she received a call around 10 o'clock from a frantic little boy who she loved very much. Henry told her through a tear stained voice that his mother should have been home three hours ago. Regina had not answered her office phone or cell phone. At that point Henry knew three things. One Regina was never late. Two Regina would never reject a call from him. Lastly, something was very wrong.

Emma had grabbed her rain jacket and ran out of the police station with out even locking the doors behind her. She had to find Regina if it was the last thing she did. The question of using the patrol car was out due to all of the down limbs in the road that she knew she would spend hours cleaning up with other members of storybrooks community.

"Regina!" wipping away the rain that pelted her face angrily, she ran down the rout that the mayor would normally take to get home from her office. She knew she would never miss that black mersadies anywhere.

Panic filled the sheriff when she caught sight of a down tree. It lay across the road at an angle. Where was Regina? Had she turned around? no. "REGINA!"

Emma's lungs burned as she sprinted down the hill that held torn marks from tires as the mayor had most likely tried to stop her car as she tried to avoid the falling tree. At the bottom of the small embankment was Regina's regal black Mercedes. But it did not look very regal for the front end was smashed in a good bit. It rested around a large tree trunk.

"oh my god." Emma slid through the mud fumbling with her phone in her pocket to call an ambulance. Through the thick rain and mud that swallowed her feet she managed to dial rubies number.

"what up Em?" A groggy Ruby answered.

"Ruby listen very carefully. I need an ambulance right away Regina has been in a car accident. After you call go to Henry he is home alone right now. Don't tell him anything just tell him I ant you to wait with him until I get there. Do you understand?" Emma's voice was so stern and stressed that ruby couldn't help but to shiver with fear.

"you got it." Ruby could only splutter at the call.

Emma shoved her phone into her pocket and reached Regina's car. "Regina?!" Emma grabbed the door handle and pulled as hard as she could.

Her hand slipped and she fell back into the mud tears filling her eyes." god damn it Regina!" she stood and grabbed the crumpled door again pulling with all of her might." REGINA!"

Fingers sore and her eyes now blurred with her own tears and the rain Emma sobbed. It had been a good five minutes of pulling when she finally stopped and looked at the door. It was cracked at the top and she stepped closer.

"Regina," her voice was loud and stern." I need you to listen to me. I'm going to get you out of here and home safe and sound to Henry. I don't know if you can hear me but god please be okay."

Again Emma planted her feet on the ground and pulled the door. Every muscle in her body burned. Her eyes where hot and her skin soaked to the bone. She had to get Regina out of this goddamn car. She had to. No matter what she told her self this was not for Henry. She knew she could not live without the brunette in her life. She loved her and she could no longer deny that fact to herself.

A white light shot out of Emma's hands at that moment. Every ache and pain that she had felt was masked by a magic that flowed through her. It seemed to turn every inch of her being into unbreakable steel. Emma was scared of the feeling of power that washed throughout her body. What is this, she thought to herself. Emma looked down into the car to see the mayor for the first time. Her hands made the figure inside quiet clear. Regina was slumped over her steering wheel and her head was blood stained.

Emma felt her heart break seeing the strong mayor like this. Figuring their would be plenty of time to think about everything later on, Emma grabbed the door once more and pulled with every fiber in her body. The door popped open." oh thank god."

leaning into the car Emma's fingers moved to Regina's neck to check for a pulse. As soon as her finger pressed to the mangled women she felt a serge of blood pump through a vane in her neck. Choking out a cry she fell on her knees." Regina, everything is going to be okay I promise. I am right here. Help is on the way."

Regina did not move. Nor did she answer but the fact that she was still alive gave Emma all the hope she needed. Emma did not dare to touch the women in the car. If she had broke something the EMT's would know what to do.

Emma took off her jacket and held it over the now open area where the door had been to keep the rain off of Regina. Fighting to keep herself from sobbing shes bit her lip as got tears mixed with cold rain drops on her face.

She stood their for what felt like hours waiting for the sound. Waiting for help. Waiting for Regina to wake up. In all truth it took the team less then ten minutes to get to Emma and Regina. Her fear of loosing the bull headed women made her a wreck.

" Emma get over here," Davids strong voice made her move away from the car as his arms encircled her.

Emma sobbed uncontrollably into his arms as the rain fell down around them. The EMT's got her out of the crunched car and strapped down in the ambulance. All Emma could do was watch from her room mates boyfriends arms.

" I have to go with her. I can't leave her," Emma mumbled as she tried to pull away from Davids arms.

" No Emma. I will drive you to the hospital. They need time to find out whats wrong. Come on, its raining its ass off." he steered her to the passenger side of the truck and opened the door.

Emma shivered as the lingering heat from Davids truck kissed her damp skin. She had not realized how cold and wet she had become out here as her body shook uncontrollably. Her brain was swimming in thoughts as she tried to wrap her mind around the fact that she had done something with her hands that made her open that door.

David shut his door and turned on his truck. It rumbled to life and he reached over turning the heat up full blast." Everything is going to be okay Emma."

the sound of those words coming from his mouth where almost soothing to her thoughts as they drove. Emma just wanted to grab the women and shake her for her stupidity. How could she have been out so late leaving Henry at home without any supervision and knowing there was a storm coming? She wanted to hold her in a hug and fell her living body in her arms. She wanted to make sure that the blood that had came flooding from her head was nothing that was life threatening. She couldn't loose her. Henry needed her. Emma needed her.

Emma had never admitted and never wanted to come to terms with the feelings she felt for Regina. She loved her but.. Emma was not meant to be happy. Never. She was alone and always had bee. Everything good in her life always walked away. But she would be damned if Regina was going to walk out on Henry. No sir. She had to be okay... she just had to be.

**okay so I wanted this to be a one shot but I think I'm going to make another chapter. Just one. Or is this enough? I dunno. Comment, let me know what you think guys!**


	2. Chapter 2

So, I wrote an awesome follow up chapter and it took me a good while to make sure it was perfect. My computer died on me and it didn't retrieve my lost documents and I'm sad to say that I had not been saving as I wrote. The whole chapter was lost. I'm in the process of rewriting it. I want to make it even better then before but I think it will be hard to do this. Sorry for the wait guys. It will be up by tomorrow night (:


End file.
